


Promised Love: The Beginning

by ahowell1993



Series: Promised Love Series [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background child death, Break Up, F/M, Implied Child Abuse, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Deaths, Past Miscarriages, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahowell1993/pseuds/ahowell1993
Summary: Prequel to Promised Love: The Reunion. 15-year-old Spencer Reid is about to start another year at CalTech when he meets Olivia Hartford. As they face trials and tribulations as their friendship grows into more than just friends, can their relationship survive until Spencer gets a job offer he can't refuse? Implied child abuse and major character injury to a minor.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character
Series: Promised Love Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962835
Kudos: 5





	1. How They Met

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my other stories, but this is the prequel to Promised Love: Book One now retitled Promise Love: The Reunion since I decided that I should write a story that dealt with Spencer's and Olivia's relationship from when they met when they were 16 until they broke up and went their separate ways when they were 21 until they reunited when they were 29. So none of the team will show up until Spencer meets Gideon (The only B.A.U. member who will show up) while Edmund, Danielle, and eventually Abigail and Brayden (who aren't born yet) will show up too. One warning is that there is implied child abuse because of Diana Reid's schizophrenia and seeing her slap her adult son in the episode Surface Tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on my other stories, but this is the prequel to Promised Love: Book One which is now retitled Promised Love: The Reunion since I decided that I should write a story that dealt with Spencer's and Olivia's relationship from when they met when they were 15 until they broke up and went their separate ways when they were 21 until they reunited when they were 29. So none of the team will show up until Spencer meets Gideon (The only B.A.U. member who will show up) while Edmund, Danielle, and eventually Abigail and Brayden (who aren't born yet) will show up too. One warning is that there is implied child abuse because of Diana Reid's schizophrenia and seeing her slap her adult son in the episode Surface Tension.

August 6th of 1997

Xxxx

15-year-old Spencer stood in the doorway of his mother's bedroom to find his mother sitting up in bed writing in her journal, "Mom?" asked Spencer.

Diana looked up and looked at her son who had a suitcase resting by his feet, "Where are you going, baby?" asked Diana.

"I here to say goodbye since Uncle Gordon and I just finished loading up a few boxes of clothes and books into Uncle Gordon's car and we're leaving for CalTech in five minutes," said Spencer.

Diana shook her head, "You're an 11-year-old starting your senior year of high school, baby."

Spencer sighed, "I'm 15 and I graduated high school over three years ago while I hold BAs in mathematics, engineering, and chemistry mom."

Diana shook her head, "You're 11, baby."

At that moment Uncle Gordon walked over to Spencer and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ready to go, Spencer?" asked Uncle Gordon.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

Five minutes later Spencer was sitting in the front passenger seat when Uncle Gordon glanced at his nephew, "Are you OK?" asked Uncle Gordon.

"Mom's currently having an episode since she thought that I was 11 instead of 15,” sighed Spencer.

"I know that your mother's schizophrenia hasn't been easy on any of us, but at least you'll be getting to spend the next three months focusing on your Ph. D. in mathematics and be a regular teenager under Professor Donaldson's care before until you come home for a few days to celebrate Thanksgiving at my ranch," said Uncle Gordon.

"I wish that I could drive myself to Pasadena and just stay in a dorm," sighed Spencer.

"I know, but since you're still a minor the state of California and the city of Pasadena requires a parent or guardian to bring you to Pasadena themselves with notarized paperwork stating that you're a minor from Las Vegas, Nevada attending college in Pasadena, California and that you aren't a runaway or were abducted while you to stay with a professor until you're legally an adult for your own safety," said Uncle Gordon.

Xxxxx

Over six hours later Spencer sighed as he allowed his academic adviser Professor Katrina Donaldson and her husband Dr. Kenneth Donaldson who worked as a child psychologist who specializes in working with kids on the autism spectrum like himself to hug him.

"Did you have a nice summer with your mother, Spencer?" asked Professor Donaldson.

Spencer thought about Professor Donaldson knowing about his mother's schizophrenia since Professor Donaldson used to work in the mathematics department at UNLV before she accepted a job offer at CalTech at the same time he graduated high school causing her to offer to be his foster parent in Pasadena, "My mom ended up being hospitalized for two-thirds of my summer break, so I spent most of my summer at Aunt Ethel's and Uncle Gordon's horse ranch."

"At least staying with me until Thanksgiving break will be giving you a change of scenery for a while," said Professor Donaldson.

A few minutes later Spencer, Uncle Gordon, Professor Donaldson, and Mr. Donaldson were unloading Spencer's belongings from Uncle Gordon's car before Uncle Gordon had to start his long drive back to Las Vegas.

Xxxxx

An hour later, in the parking lot of Joshua Tree National Park, 15-year-old Olivia Hartford was sitting in the backseat of her father's car when her mother Piper Hartford who was making sure that her notarized paperwork was all set so she can attend CalTech as a minor cell phone rang and a few minutes later Olivia looked at her mother who had a tense look on her face, "Is everything OK, mom?" asked Olivia.

"The professor who was supposed to take you in can't take you in since a family emergency caused her to resign on the spot and is moving back home to Texas," said Piper.

Olivia sighed as she realized that her chance of attending CalTech has been ended, "Are we going back to Phoenix and I have to wait until January to attend CalTech now?" asked Olivia.

"There's another professor who takes in child prodigies who's able to take you in, but Professor Katrina Donaldson already have a 15/year-old boy placed under their care," said Piper.

Olivia thought about newspaper articles she has seen that features CalTech, "The only 15-year-old boy I can think of attending CalTech too is Spencer Reid."

"That's the boy you're now going to be living with too," said Piper.

Olivia's face broke into a grin, "I've been wanting to meet him ever since he had made national news after earning his degrees in mathematics, chemistry, and engineering."

Albert Hartford looked at his daughter from the rear-view mirror, "Just remember that you're not allowed to date anyone until your 18, Olivia."

"And no losing my virginity until I'm married too," said Olivia.

Xxxx

Four hours later, Spencer had just finished unpacking his belongings in his bedroom when he heard a knock on the open doorway of his bedroom.

"Are you, Spencer?" asked a female voice.

Spencer turned around to find a teenage girl who had armpit-length strawberry-blonde hair that was pulled into a side braid and blue eyes behind glasses while she wore a short-sleeved western shirt, a denim skirt, and western boots causing him to realize that he was meeting a fellow child prodigy who was placed with Professor Donaldson over four hours ago, "Yes."

Olivia took in the sight of the teenage boy who was wearing khaki pants, a white dress shirt, and a blue sweater vest while he had ear length curly brown hair, glasses that kind of hid his beautiful brown eyes that looked to have specks of gold in them, and a retainer on his teeth causing her to speak nervously at the fellow child prodigy in front of her, "I'm Olivia Hartford. I'm 15 and I just graduated high school from Phoenix, Arizona in May and I'm majoring in mathematics."

Spencer gave a nervous smile as he stuttered at the beautiful teenage girl, "I al-already have BAs in ma-mathematics, en-engineering, and ch-chemistry. I'm cur-currently bumping up my BA in ma-mathematics into a Ph. D."

"Cool," said Olivia before entering further into the bedroom and narrowed her eyes on a photograph of Spencer sitting on a horse, "You horseback ride?" asked Olivia.

Spencer nodded as he stuttered a bit again, "I have an aunt and uncle who own a horse ranch out-outside of my home-hometown Las Vegas, Nev-Nevada."

Olivia's face broke into a grin, "My parents own a dude ranch. I need to find a place to go horseback riding. Do you have any suggestions on where to go horseback in or near Pasadena?" asked Olivia.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"Can you please show me?" asked Olivia.

"How about to-tomorrow after-afternoon?" asked Spencer.

"Yes. May I please ask you a question?" asked Olivia.

"You just did," said Spencer.

Olivia laughed, "Touche, Spencer," said Olivia before taking a breath, "Do you have a speech impediment that makes you stutter?" asked Olivia.

"No beau-beautiful girl ever talk-talked to me this long. Most beau-beautiful girls bu-bully me for being a gen-genius or they are in-intimated by me and don't talk to me ag-again," stuttered Spencer.

Before Olivia could respond, Professor Katrina Donaldson entered the room and gave Spencer and Olivia a firm look, "Olivia, I forgot to tell you that you're not allowed in Spencer's room while Spencer won't be allowed in your room while you two can't date each other until you two are 18 and living in the dorms."

Spencer blushed as he looked at Olivia, "It's ill-illegal for one minor to have sex-sexual inter-intercourse with another minor here in California. Aside from CalTech having professors that I wanted to work with, my mother and her brother thought that my safety would be taken seriously here."

Olivia nodded, "That's a huge reason why my parents decided that I could attend college at CalTech too, but I'm not allowed to date until I turn 18," said Olivia before looking at Professor Donaldson as she held up her hand that had a purity ring, "You won't have to worry about Spencer and me trying to have sex because I made a vow to stay a virgin until after marriage through my parish."

"Then aside from taking physical education classes at the Polytechnic School, you and Spencer will attend Mass every Sunday while you two participate in the youth group at the Catholic church I attend," said Professor Donaldson.

Olivia looked at Spencer, "You're Catholic too?" asked Olivia.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

Professor Donaldson rested her hand on Olivia's shoulder, "Now let's go buy a few things to personalize your bedroom before we pick up some groceries of your choice."

"Yes, ma'am," said Olivia before looking at Spencer, "It was very nice to meet you and I'll see you at dinnertime, Spencer."

"You too, Olivia," said Spencer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I did the math on Spencer's and Olivia's ages because they would have been 15 in August of 1997 if they were born in either October or December of 1981.
> 
> This chapter starts seven weeks after the first chapter on September 17th of 1997 so Olivia has been attending CalTech and the Polytechnic School for a few weeks and has yet to make a friend who isn't Spencer.
> 
> Due to the ten year age difference between Olivia and Edmund, I decided that Edmund should have a younger sibling who Olivia never had the chance to meet. So here's a warning that a death of a child is mentioned in this chapter.
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to one of my many great-aunts from my mother's side who passed away from her final cancer battle about two hours ago. I first remember meeting this great-aunt when I was nine and attended the high-school graduation party of my second cousins in Illinois.

Olivia sat down on the bench of one of the cafeteria's empty tables as she waited for Spencer who was still in line to join her when another teenage girl who had shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes while she wore baggy overalls over a pink t-shirt approached her table, "Hi."

"Today is my first day here and you were in gym class with me 20 minutes ago. Can I please join you since you're sitting alone?" asked the girl.

Olivia who realized that the girl wasn't from around Pasadena based on her southern accent while she had yet to make friends with other teenage girls from her two classes here nodded, "Yes."

The teenage girl quickly sat across from Olivia, "I'm Marissa Lapointe and I'm a sophomore who had just moved here from New Orleans, Louisiana because my dad who is an oncologist got transferred to Los Angeles and my parents decided to settle here in Pasadena."

Olivia smiled as she realized that Marissa would be 15 like her and Spencer, "My name is Olivia Hartford and I'm a high school graduate who's required to take gym class and an elective or two here so I can interact with other teenagers my age while I attend CalTech."

Marissa's eyes went wide, "You're a genius?" asked Marissa.

Olivia nodded, "I have an IQ of 170, an eidetic memory that causes me to never forget anything I read or see, while I can read at a timed speed of 10,000 words per minute."

Marissa whistled, "Very impressive."

"You're not scared of me like other students are?" asked Olivia.

Marissa shook her head, "I have an IQ of 135."

"You never skipped grades?" asked Olivia.

Marissa shook her head, "I'm dyslexic and get C's and D's in math and English."

Olivia smiled a bit, "If you'd like, I can tutor you in any subject you're struggling on."

At that moment Spencer joined them, "Who are you going to tutor, Olivia?" asked Spencer.

Olivia looked at Spencer as she gestured to Marissa, "This is Marissa Lapointe. She just started here today while she's in our gym class," said Olivia before looking at Marissa, "This is my 15-year-old friend and foster brother Spencer Reid who has been attending CalTech since August of 1994 and is required to take gym class and a few electives here as one of the conditions he's been given to allow him to attend CalTech as a minor too."

Marissa whistled, "What's your IQ?" asked Marissa.

"Even though I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, while I can read 20,000 words per minute," said Spencer.

"Damn," said Marissa before tilting her head, "Foster brother?" asked Marissa.

"My family is back home in Las Vegas, Nevada, so because of being a minor I'm living with my academic adviser," said Spencer.

Olivia nodded, "And my parents are professors at Arizona State University while they also run a dude ranch that attracts over 5,000 visitors a year. My brother who just turned 26 at the end of June is currently fighting in the Bosnian War."

Marissa's eyes went wide, "My 20-year-old brother is currently fighting in that war too," said Marissa before tilting her head, "You and your brother have quite the age difference, Olivia."

Olivia gave a sad smile, "Four years before I was born, my older brother Edmund's twin sister Alice died from an allergic reaction to the anti-venom she was given after she was bitten by a western diamondback rattlesnake while picking wildflowers in my mother's garden. After Alice died, my parents spent two years grieving for Alice before they decided they were ready for another child and had me after having three miscarriages."

"I'm sorry," said Marissa.

"It's OK because you didn't know since we just met," said Olivia before looking at Spencer, "Back to the topic about tutoring, Marissa is struggling in math and English so I offered to tutor her."

Spencer nodded, "That's nice." At that moment another boy came over and looked at Spencer, "Since you're planning on joining the basketball team again, please join the rest of the team and me."

Spencer looked at Olivia, "Will it be OK if I join some of my friends?" asked Spencer.

"Go ahead, Spencer. I'll spend the rest of lunchtime getting to know my new friend since we're required to make at least one friend here," said Olivia.

After Spencer got up and joined a bunch of boys, Marissa let out a whistle as she thought about her crush 17-year-old Will LaMontagne Jr. that she had to leave behind, "He's cute."

Olivia nodded, "Even though he wears glasses, short-sleeved dress shirts, and wears a retainer on his teeth; he's the cutest and sweetest boy I have ever met. I just love his big brown eyes that have specks of gold in them while he was a stuttering mess when he met me."

Marissa grinned, "That means that he has a crush on you."

Olivia blushed, "I have a crush on him too."

"Then ask him out before another girl asks him out or another boy asks you out," said Marissa.

"I'm not allowed to date until I turn 18, Marissa," said Olivia before tilting her head, "Do you have a crush on Spencer?" asked Olivia.

Marissa shook her head, "You won't have to worry about me making a move on Spencer since he's not my type."

Xxxx

Later on that evening Spencer and Olivia were sitting next to each other as they sat across from Doctors Katrina and Kenneth Donaldson when Professor Donaldson looked at Spencer and Olivia, "How was your day today?" asked Professor Donaldson.

Olivia smiled a bit, "I believe that I finally made a friend at the Polytechnic School."

Dr. Kenneth Donaldson who works as a high school guidance counselor for the Polytechnic School spoke up, "Who do you believe that you made friends with?" asked Dr. Donaldson.

"Marissa Lapointe. It was her first day there since she and her parents just moved here last week Monday and Marissa didn't start school until today since she had to help her parents get settled into their new house first," said Olivia.

Dr. Donaldson smiled a bit, "Since I noticed that she was in your gym class when I helped her pick out her electives, I was hoping that you two would meet and bond over being the new girls."

Olivia nodded, "We also both have older brothers who are currently serving in the Bosnian War. I'm already planning on writing to Edmund and ask him if he knows anyone who has a little sister named Marissa Lapointe."

Katrina smiled, "Speaking of letters, you got a letter from Edmund today."

"Please give it to me," begged Olivia.

"Not until after dinner and you finish whatever homework you have," said Katrina.

Olivia sighed, "I understand, ma'am."

Xxxx

Two hours later Spencer and Olivia had both finished whatever homework they had received from CalTech were watching "Star Trek: Voyager" while Olivia read the letter her brother sent her which involved him asking her if she's enjoying her classes at CalTech and the Polytechnic School if she has a crush on Spencer, and if she made any friends causing her to write back about loving both CalTech and the Polytechnic School, admitting that she does have a crush on Spencer but she isn't allowed to make a move until she's 18 and living in the dorms since they're basically foster siblings, while she wrote about meeting Marissa Lapointe who just moved to Pasadena from New Orleans and finding out that Marissa has an older brother who's also serving in the Bosnian War.

Xxxx

Two nights later Spencer and Kenneth who had accompanied Spencer to his driving behind the wheel course since Kenneth was permitted by Spencer's aunt and uncle to sign up Spencer for driver's education classes n Pasadena entered the living room to find both Olivia and Marissa already in their pajamas while they laid on their stomachs on two sleeping bags in the living room giggling over an article they were reading in a magazine that was published for teenage girls when Katrina entered the living room with a homemade pizza that Olivia and Marissa made together.

"I hope you two don't mind, but Olivia begged to have Marissa sleepover tonight," said Katrina.

"We both already know that we would be having a guest sleeping over on Friday or Saturday nights as soon as Olivia made a friend, Katrina," said Kenneth before looking at Marissa, "How are you doing, Marissa?" asked Kenneth.

"I'm doing good, Dr. Donaldson," said Marissa before looking at Spencer, "Olivia said that you're going to be trying for your driver's license when you turn 16 on October 9th, Spencer."

Spencer nodded, "I am," said Spencer before thinking about how Olivia chose to wait with going to driver's ed until she graduated high school and moved to Pasadena to attend CalTech since it didn't pay to start going to driver's ed in Arizona when she was already accepted to attend college at CalTech, "Are you currently going to driver's ed like Olivia?" asked Spencer.

"I had my learner's permit in New Orleans, but my move here is forcing me to start all over," said Marissa.

Kenneth looked at Spencer, "Since we already had dinner, what do you say about us pitching up the tent in the backyard and sleep out there so we don't have to deal with laughter from two teenage girls tonight? We'll bring out the telescope and do some star gazing as soon as it's dark enough outside."

Spencer smiled a bit as he thought about Kenneth being a lot like his uncle Gordon while becoming a father figure to him and encouraged him to follow his interests, "I'd like that."

A few minutes later Spencer and Kenneth were pitching up a tent that they used for camping trips that Spencer had accompanied his sponsors on since he started living with them two months before his 13th birthday before they brought out Kenneth's telescope as soon as it was dark enough for star gazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed getting to read about how Olivia met her best friend Marissa and I'm thinking about having the next chapter deal with Spencer's 16th birthday and Spencer finally tells Olivia about his mother's schizophrenia and his father's abandonment.


	3. 16th Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Writer's block for this story sucks.
> 
> On this historic day that's also my maternal grandmother who has watched Criminal Minds since the first episode aired and has helped me brainstorm my stories over the phone is celebrating her 76th birthday today, I decided to surprise you guys by updating this story.

Spencer entered the kitchen and shook his head when he saw a homemade banner that said HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY, SPENCER!, "You guys didn't need to make a big deal out of my birthday today," said Spencer.

Professor Donaldson shook her head, "You only turn 16 once, so we're going to be making a big deal of your birthday today."

Kenneth nodded, "Especially since I'll be taking you to take your first driver's test today to see if you can earn your license after all the driving lessons I gave you aside from the lessons you had to take with the instructor too."

Olivia who was wearing overalls over a turquoise t-shirt brown western boots, while her armpit-length strawberry blonde hair was pulled into its usual side braid gave Spencer a dazzling smile as she placed a stack of pumpkin pancakes onto the kitchen table, "Happy birthday, Spencer."

Spencer gave Olivia a small smile, "Thank you, Olivia."

xxxxxx

Spencer was sitting next to Kenneth as he watched the instructor Frank Conway finish tallying up the results from his first road test, "How did I do?" asked Spencer.

"Happy birthday, Spencer," said Frank as he showed Spencer the results.

Spencer smiled, "I passed."

"I understand," said Spencer before he listened to Kenneth give him rules about no driving himself over state lines until he turns 18, his license is valid in all 50 states, no driving other minors around unless he has one of his guardians in the vehicle with him, he's not allowed to drive from 11 P.M. to 5 A.M. for the first year.

ccccc

After listening to Frank's lecture and getting his photo taken for his driver's license, Spencer looked at Kenneth, "Let's head home."

"We can't go home yet," said Kenneth.

"Why?" asked Spencer.

Kenneth smiled as he thought about being asked if he could keep Spencer away from the house for another hour because of the surprise birthday party that his wife was throwing for Spencer, "I picked up a work permit for you in my office today, so we're going to go get you a few job applications."

"Why do I need to get job applications when you and Professor Donaldson are given an allowance for my food, clothes, school supplies, and any other essentials I need?" asked Spencer.

"Since you're now old enough to get a part-time job and you proved to be a responsible college 16-year-old college student," said Kenneth as he thought about Spencer getting a car for his birthday, "you're going to need a job to pay for car insurance since you're going to be getting your own insurance plan no matter whose car you borrow while you're required to pay for gas on your own too." 

Spencer nodded, "I understand."

A few minutes later Kenneth was allowing Spencer to drive them to various locations to pick up job applications.

cccc

After picking up job applications from bookstores, diners, and grocery stores Spencer pulled into the driveway.

"Katrina talked about having a cookout this evening, so let's go get the grill started, Spencer," said Kenneth.

"OK," said Spencer.

Two minutes later Spencer entered the backyard only to be greeted to shouts.

"SURPRISE!" shouted Olivia, Professor Donaldson, Marissa, a few Polytechnic School students that Spencer had made friends with since he was 12, Aunt Ethel, Uncle Gordon, Travis, some neighbors, and a few other minors who were also attending CalTech too.

A shocked Spencer allowed his Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon to hug him.

"Happy birthday, Spencer," said Aunt Ethel.

"Happy birthday, Spencer," said Uncle Gordon.

Spencer looked at his uncle, "Mom is still in the hospital?" asked Spencer quietly.

Uncle Gordon nodded, "Yes, but instead of worrying for your mother you need to celebrate turning 16 and earning your driver's license."

"I didn't say that I got my license," said Spencer.

"All the practice driving we've done together over the summer gave me faith that you would be earning your license today," said Uncle Gordon.

cccc

After being greeted by all of his guests, Kenneth and Uncle Gordon were cooking burgers on the grill while Marissa quickly turned on the radio.

"Let's get this party started," said Marissa as she started dancing to Michael Jackson's song "Beat It" that was currently playing causing a few of the teenagers that showed up to start dancing.

Olivia went over to Spencer who was talking to his aunt and uncle and grabbed his hand, "Come on birthday boy, let's dance."

Spencer looked at his foster parents with a shocked look on his face, "I thought that Olivia and I aren't allowed to touch each other?" asked Spencer.

"It's your birthday, so we're going to let you dance with Olivia," said Professor Donaldson.

Spencer shook his head as he looked at Olivia, "I don't know how to dance."

"Then I'll teach you," said Olivia.

Five minutes later Katrina, Kenneth, Aunt Ethel, and Uncle Gordon were watching Spencer spin Olivia in the way that Olivia had instructed him to.

"I have a feeling that Olivia's going to be my niece-in-law someday," said Uncle Gordon.

Aunt Ethel nodded, "He's been talking more about Olivia than his schoolwork ever since Gordon dropped him off here on August 6th."

Professor Donaldson nodded, "Spencer has become extremely protective of Olivia while Olivia's parents have fallen in love with Spencer when they came to visit their daughter last month."

"The hard part is that Katrina and I are gonna have to make sure that they don't start dating until they're both 18 and in the dorms," said Kenneth before he flipped a burger.

ccccc

After dinner was eaten and Spencer had opened up his presents, he looked at the guests who attended his surprise party, "Thank you guys for coming and thank you for the gifts," said Spencer.

Uncle Gordon smiled at his nephew, "There's one last gift for you in the garage. So let's go check it out."

"OK," said Spencer.

"Can I come with?" asked Olivia.

Uncle Gordon smiled as he thought about knowing that his nephew was crushing on Olivia, "You can come with, Olivia."

A minute later Spencer entered the garage to find his mother's 1965 Volvo Amazon in the garage.

"Sweet classic car, Spencer. You're going to need to take me for a ride sometime," said Olivia.

"We'll see since I'm not allowed to drive any minors around unless our guardians or your parents are with us," said Spencer before looking at his uncle, "You're giving me my mom's car, Uncle Gordon?" asked Spencer.

Uncle Gordon nodded, "Your mother wanted this car to be passed down to you on your 16th birthday."

Before Olivia could ask Spencer about his mother, Marissa entered the garage.

"Sweet car, Spencer," said Marissa.

Uncle Gordon looked at Spencer, "Since I'm your guardian in Las Vegas, why don't you, Olivia, Marissa, and I go for a ride with you behind the wheel?" asked Uncle Gordon.

Spencer looked at Olivia, "You should ask Professor Donaldson if I could take you for a ride."

"While I call my parents," said Marissa as she pulled out her cell phone and called her mother.

A few minutes later Spencer was driving Olivia, Marissa, and Uncle Gordon through the neighborhood with Uncle Gordon sitting in the front seat and Olivia and Marissa in the backseat before he drove Marissa home and drove him, Olivia, and Uncle Gordon back to his foster home because of his aunt, uncle, and Travis having to catch a flight back to Las Vegas.

xxxxx

Three hours later Olivia stepped onto the patio to find Spencer looking at the stars causing her to sit down in the chair next to Spencer, "During the past two months, only your Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon came to visit you while your parents have yet to come and visit you. I know that your mother is alive since I heard you talking to her on the phone while you also write her letters, but I have yet to hear you call your father," said Olivia before taking a nervous breath, "I asked Professor Donaldson and Dr. Donaldson about your parents, but they told me that I'm supposed to ask you and not to press since your parents are a sensitive topic."

Spencer took a breath as he decided to trust Olivia since she hasn't treated him badly like other girls in high school did while everyone at the Polytechnic School has been nice to him even though he remained guarded about his personal life around them, "My mom was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia before I was born while my father abandoned us when I was ten-years-old since he couldn't handle the burden of caring for his schizophrenic wife and a son who's a genius. So for the past five years, 11 months, and 15 days I've been caring for my mother while juggling high school and now college."

Olivia's eyes went wide as she thought about now knowing why Spencer would come home from his once a month visit home with bruises on his face or burns on his body and would state that he's clumsy and ran into the doorway or that he had an accident in the kitchen when she had seen expertly cooking meals without cutting or burning himself.

"Are you going to say something?" asked Spencer.

"Your father should have institutionalized your mother and raise you himself or institutionalize your mother and sign away his parental rights and ask your Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon to raise you," said Olivia.

"I know, but my mother hasn't been institutionalized yet because my mom's twin brother uncle Gordon who helps out as much as he could, and I are afraid that my mom would kill herself if I was taken away from her before I turn 18," said Spencer.

"Does your mom know that you're attending CalTech when she's lucid?" asked Olivia.

Spencer nodded, "She was lucid when she signed the notarized paperwork to let me attend CalTech as a minor, but when my uncle drove me out here on August 6th she was having an episode when I tried to say goodbye to her." said Spencer before taking a breath, "Even though I feel selfish for being here instead of taking care of my mother and taking classes at UNLV, I know that getting to be one state away from my mother for a few months at a time gives me a break from being accused of being from the government or not being her son and end up being hit at, locked out of the house, hit with a hot frying pan or hot water, cut from a knife that I try to take my mother who's trying to stab me or cut herself, or locked in a closet that doesn't have a light bulb in it."

"If her episodes deal with the government, I take it that she was a hippie during the counterculture years in the 60s and 70s?" asked Olivia.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

Olivia grinned, "The ironic part is that my parents were also Hippies during the counterculture years too. They met each other while serving in the Peace Corps," said Olivia before getting serious, "I'm sorry that you have to deal with taking care of your mother."

"It's OK because we also have good times together when she's lucid since we'll go to our favorite restaurant Binions, go cloud watching, or read books together when she's lucid," said Spencer.

"Despite her being a paranoid schizophrenic, I want to meet her someday since she has raised an amazing son who knows how to be a good friend," said Olivia.

"You might meet her someday, but we can't spread the word about my mother being schizophrenic or my father abandoning my mother and me because my mom would end up in a state hospital and I would end up in foster care and lose my full academic scholarship to CalTech," said Spencer.

"I can't tell my parents?" asked Olivia.

Spencer shook his head, "They might contact social services even though Professor Donaldson and Dr. Donaldson know about my mother since they uprooted their lives at UNLV and The Meadows School to help me safely attend CalTech."

"I understand," said Olivia before kissing Spencer on the cheek causing Spencer to blush, "Happy birthday, Spencer," said Olivia before getting up and headed into the house.

Spencer sighed as he continued watching the stars just as he saw a shooting star as he thought about the rule he was told about not being allowed to ask Olivia out on a date until they were 18 and living in the dorms at CalTech, "I wish that Olivia can be my girlfriend when we're 18," said Spencer to himself before heading into the house to get ready for bed too.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: When I was a 15-year-old high school freshman, my mom had to get a child consent form filled out and notarized by a local alderman before I could legally travel to Washington D.C. with six staff members and 79 other ninth-graders from my junior high school (Until a year ago, the public schools in my hometown did 1-6, 7-9, and 10-12 until doing kindergarten-5, 6-8, 9-12 during the 2019-2020 school year before the COVID-19 pandemic started). So I thought that Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon would make sure that they got all the legal paperwork filled out and found sponsors for him to live with so he could attend CalTech legally and safely as a minor while they took care of his mother.


End file.
